dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Archive Three Ministry I was wondering if Adria Rawkes could sign up for the Beast Division/Centaur Liaison Office spot in the ministry? If not is there another spot she could work in? Thanks! Laneydl (talk) 18:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Survey Hey ^_^ So...Draco-whatzit asked Max Grey to do a survey of the aurors and I was hoping to get imput from Elvira. Just let me know if you want to rp it or would rather just tell me what she'd say :D 19:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Just noticed Sarah Grey and Elvira are partners! :D (You probably aren;t as excited about this as I am) And I posted with Max in Elvira's office 14:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Silas Is Silas Tyrell to be put up for adoption? Or deleted? *sobs* LittleRedCrazyHood 02:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Survey Hey ^_^ Could we finish this sometime soon? :D 03:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RP? Do you have time for a RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Maria at the Entrance Hall since Kinsel is gone...and of course in the Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Just post on the roleplay already, darling. :P :Either way. It's your call. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Pwease? Chaaat? BECAUSE NO ONE'S ON CHAT BUT ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE EDITING AND I'M WONDERING WHY. LittleRedCrazyHood 21:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) YAS whenever, wherever (shakira playing in the background) Hey :) Hi, it's your post at the Trophy Room with Sakura and Beau by the way :) I don't want to rush you or anything, I'm just trying to finish some RPs before the school year ends, it's not a big deal :D Hope you're good and I'll see you soon xx Emma tigerlily 18:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Sign-ups You might want to set up the Teacher Sign-up and Head Boy/Girl Sign up sometime soon for people to get their things up on. I'm more than willing to help get everything set up this year, just let me know what you need help with. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Since you're the new boss... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Blind Student My character Ace Macbeth will be entering Hogwarts next school year. He's blind and requires a guide dog to help him get around. Do you want Elmira to meet with him, to discuss how he would be accommodated in his studies? Echostar 02:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) hey im new here can I please have some help, and I would like to redo my sorting please as I would like to do it for a first year please, but I am 19 though, and I don't know how to do a signature either Intervention Since the disappearance of Jade's daughter Valerie almost a year ago, she has fallen into self-destructive habits. Lately, Liss has also started saying some Jade-destructive things. This worries me. So, I propose an: Would you have any interest in having your old Morituri member Claire Belrose, and/or her boss Estella Tyrrell, take part in this intervention? -R.A.B. 23:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Character I think, if you're ok with it, I'll take and create Eleanore Dane. Did you have a particular model you used for her pic? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) New Class idea Hai ^_^ I've kinda had this idea for a while, but it never seemed practical. (Let me rephrase that: I didn't think anyone else would find it practical.) With the new muggle-tech-integration-thingy going on in the Auror office, wouldn't sans-wand combat be a valuable skill? Or...not sure how to say this...in a situation where use of a wand is not practical/wand is not accessible/other phrasing of such things wouldn't it be nice to know how to defend/keep yourself alive without having to depend on magic? Just thought a Muggle Combat class would be beneficial :P. (I totally have a teacher prepared to teach it, too, if you accept the class :D) 14:43, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Cleared I cleared everything from all the places (including archives) on the Marauder's Map. I think that should be pretty close to everything. If you need help with anything else let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Teachers Which teachers do you need for the core classes? Echostar 18:16, October 27, 2014 (UTC) If Griffin is persuasive, Paige could teach Transfiguration. I'd offer Euclide, but... :) Echostar 19:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Stolen... Good Call! :I actually changed a bunch of things, and will do the colors later (since at work all the colors are messed up since we're on an old browser), but I thought it was a great starting place! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I know you're messing with me, but I appriciate you pointing it out so I could fix it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Teaching - Berrin I'm afraid she won't be teaching this year (for multiple reasons. Most namely, she can't leave Morgan's daughter, Lili, all alone, and the fact that she drove Joseph to insanity... welp.) If you need another professor, I would be more than happy to make an extra character to accomedate :) 23:19, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Well.. Teaching/class Gotcha :) If a part of a class or a whole class or whatever isn't covered, Nora Deonte is open to the option. 17:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) helloooo You have a teacher's forum waiting in the Adult Sorting. Diego Chavez. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:37, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Teaching I'm quite fond of DADA, but I'll be glad to help out with any class that needs it. 11:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Can I open Hogwarts for RP? According to the calendar, it's September 1. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:12, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :ALYSSA5582 PEOPLE ARE BEGGING ME ON CHAT WHAT DO I DOOO. CAN WE PLEASE OPEN HOGWARTS PLEASE I SEE THAT THE ARCHIVES ARE DONE BEING CLEARED OUT C'MON GET BACK FROM DINNER. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:16, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::OI GET YOURSELF OVER HERE SO WE CAN DEAL WITH THE USERS TOGETHER. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:24, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Never mind we'll wait the four days. Thank CK and her amazingfulness. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Sounds good :) 11:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking to Jiskran about the pin Blythe's parents gave her. Class Will healing class be offered this year? Echostar 04:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Captain Hey, I really need you to apply for quidditch captain. Losing possibilities for a decent team. Pleaaaaase? Chaaat NAO WE ALL COMMAND YOU. Owl for Aubree Dane Forums Hey Lyss! This is Colin :) . I was wondering what you and the Crats thought about opening Forums on the wiki? I'd really like them to see what people think about different topics, plus I think the administration could open up one to help users find models. Anyway, I hope it's something you guys might look into, because I like them quite well. Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin]] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:14, November 4, 2014 (UTC)